GOOD GIRL GONE BAD
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: UPDATED. CHAP 4 when Kaoru has enough of everybody, she uses her anger she never thought she had against them. Now she’s most wanted and running for her life… what has she done?
1. xxx 1 xxx

****

Good girl gone Bad

Fhb 

R.

Pairings- B.K & A.M

Syn: when Kaoru has enough of everybody, she uses her anger she never thought she had against them. Now she's most wanted and running for her life… what has she done?

~~~~~~~

Chapter 1- How much more god?

*Crying*

A paint brush swipes across paper…

Inside the dark room, a crying teenage girl of age fifteen stood dashing a paint brush across paper which she couldn't even see. Her room was pitch, while the light from under the closed door, showed her who was near and not.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!" the little girl screamed… 

"When I tell you to do something, you do it immediately!" he lashed her again!

Another brush stroke brushes against the paper…

"Daddy stop! Please! Stop!" the little girl screamed. The halls rung a piercing scream as the residents within the home listened on and never interfered. A vase was smashed and bawling and crying heard from the little girl…

"Kaoru, where is Yahiko?" the man shouted, his old clothing seemingly weary. His grey socks, brownish vest and smelly old pants gave him and unappealing look. His baldish head was covered with a patch of soft gray on either sides giving him an evil ole man look. His eyes were fixed on the bleeding little girl who was nearly beaten half to death. His scent was corrosion and death, something which often they were all very close in receiving. His callused hands held a bokken. One in which they all got maimed from. Scars from his brutality were everywhere on them…

Everywhere…

In the corner of the shack, which they learned to sadly call home, a little boy no older than six, peeped his raven head and came to viewing. His little brown eyes were watering from the lashes and beating he would receive. Across his eye were a long engrave which was still healing. It seem slightly infected and well his father really wouldn't care… 

"Here I am!" his soft voice was like a cool splash of water to the tension in the air. Fresh cherry skin, so exposed and wet made the father lure to just go on a tangent on the child. 

"Where is my soup boy?" the man pounded his foot into the floor. His bokken fisted tightly. His expression was murderous and scary, his brows pulled in a tense and angry expression. The young raven head boy swallowed. He always lost his tongue to the man, and yet he called and respected him, still as a father. With no mother, spending money, no proper clothes, food or shelter, he considered his family broken. His mother left them to die with their sick narcotic father after she was discovered in a serious drug ring. 

He never knew what it meant to really have a mother, but the closest instincts to a mother was none other than his sister, Kaoru and old lady Jade. According to Kaoru, Jade had knew her ever since she went to primary school, and adopted a bond for her, after children hadn't choose to be her friend. So as a way out, Jade allowed her to stay over…

Also, Kaoru specified that Jade was a witch. When Kaoru or any of us suffered serious wounds from their father, they would go to the old woman whom would gratefully take care and nurse their wounds. But time shifted. Rain had come and the crops which they grew out back made produce and food scarce. Life was hard, especially for Kaoru who was attending High school and handling two jobs at present to feed their small. Though it was small, their father acted as three extra persons. His round tummy bulging out his vest and hanging over his pants gave him an appalling look. His hairy face, hands and body gave him ape like characteristics…

Their small home was located in a run down area in which ghetto and street brawler people hanged around. Their father often paid up to the drug lords and ghetto leaders which would intimidate him. Their small home was basically no more than thirty feet wide. The height was a uncomfortable 110 cm high, which gave Kaoru and her father hard situations of entering or walking out…

The roofing was bad, whereas, the drainages which were connected behind other people's houses would manage to seep into their home since they lived on low land and right next to the smelly pungent scented river. The paint was tarnish and most of it off. The walls were ugly with blood from their beating and littered with serious dents. The wood looked dirty and termites were having the best of it. Their room was used for three, whereas, their father's own was made for two, but he slept alone. 

The pictures and family portraits where shattered and destroyed. They didn't feel oblige to be loved and cared for, especially with a mad cap ruffian as a father. Their lives were scattered, because they lived in poverty, with no says and hopes as their father smashed them, and so, they never got anywhere with him as the head of the house…

No where…

Yahiko stood, shaky his feet where, as his small hands were sweaty from the fear…

"It is in your room, father!" he swallowed not sure if it sounded right. A tad bit off. 

"I want it in my hand! Stupid little boy!" the man walked up to the boy slamming his bokken into his jaw. A rain of blood went flying out his mouth, his hands clenched and then unclenched when his father pulled his hair. Slamming his small head against the wall the little boy cried out for help, yet none would come, as his father would punish them. Again and again he slammed the small child's head against the wall, his head was matted in blood and blotching the wall each time he lashed forth. Pushing the child to the floor, he pushed his foot on his head stooping literally on it. Yahiko cried. 

Kaoru's art was manifesting nothing more than senseless dashes of black. All she heard was bawling and crying. Broken and weak from their beatings. Kaoru stopped. Throwing her brush down, she opened her door, and begged her father to stop. 

"Shut your mouth child!" he shouted at her

"Please father, don't!" she cried. 

He stopped. Yahiko slid down the wall with blood coming down in a line with him. His eyes were drowsy and drunkard looking. His small hands weakly clenched. Blood fell from his forehead to his eyes. It burned so much…

Kaoru collected her both brother and sister in her protective embrace. The father pissed at his daughter's actions, lashed out at her back, where she bit her lips and took his beating. At least her siblings were safe. The large plant which was on the table was thrown on her head where she was thrown to the side. She clutched her head wildly and screamed.

"Stupid little girl!" he lashed her again…

Again and again Kaoru coughed blood. When the man had enough, he simply went to his bed and shut the door. Kaoru crawled to her room, where she locked the door and covered her both siblings…

'How much more god?'

__________________________________________________________________

An: Kinna sick and violent but it progresses. Please review and do read the next chapter…

__________________________________________________________________


	2. xxx 2 xxx

****

Good girl gone Bad

Fhb 

R.

Pairings- B.K & A.M

Chapter 2- Life

*Sniffing*

Kaoru sniffed while walking up the steps. Her cold hadn't gone yet and she was becoming kinna scared how it wasn't leaving her. She looked up at the big clock and watched the time. 7:15am. Morning sprung back to it's feet, children cried while some giggled. Life simply made no sense to Kaoru, and so, why was any of those things important to her. Today was the art competition. She had brought in her art which she had been working on ever since. Most of the cheerleaders gave up their position to Kenshin Quanchii. The hottest guy in Tokyo High. 

Kaoru had liked him, but he never seem to notice her, and so, she never took it on. 

Bumping into someone's shoulder, the person turned around and growled

"Arh! Watch where you're walking poor girl!" barked an arrogant girl called Misao. Kaoru apologized and walked away. Diverting the jocks and cheerleaders, a certain fellow seem to catch the tossing of her hair in change of direction…

Aoshi pushed out the crowd and went to her.

"Hey!" he called out to her

Kaoru stopped, turning she looked at him with tears.

"Aww Kaoru!" he went to her, holding her in his arms, he cradled her. 

"Shh! What happened?" he asked

"Your girlfriend, Machimache-san called me a --- er , poor girl!" she whispered

Aoshi placed his chin on her head, "maa maa, forget her, I don't like her! You know that! I only have one girl, and though you say you're not beautiful, I think you're the most beautiful and exceptional for just being pristine and honest. At least your smiles are worth to someone--- now, keep that chin up, you have a contest to win. Let's go show Himura whose boss, agreed?" he placed out his hand

Kaoru sniffed, rekindled with energy from him, Aoshi, her best friend, she placed her hand in his and with that they both went the auditorium to display her art. 

Many people made silent whispering while others snarled. Just because someone was poor, did it mean they were that different from you? Kaoru saddened. Turning her face to Aoshi, she smiled. He turned to her and gave her a warm smile, at least she would always have him…

"Always!" she whispered

__________________________________________________________________

The auditorium was used for gatherings, assemblies when the yard was wet or rainy or when special functions were to be held. It was large and painted in an off lemon color. The large poles and pillars supported it's weight whereas chairs were on either side evenly distributed.

Aoshi helped Kaoru place her elaborate paintings on the tripods. Large grey old pieces of cloth covered them from being exposed. She sat back when they were both completed.

"Look whose here, what you got there?" a tall slender girl with a aggravating attitude asked. 

"Buzz off Takani!" Aoshi growled

"Oh Shinamori-san, I didn't see you. But you know your father wouldn't want you mingling with cheap bombs like, her!" Megumi spoke

"The only bomb we have here is you, insult her one more time and I'll show you why my father is most respected. Don't play up here!" he spoke

"But Shinamori-san, look at her! She's dirty and so low, not even mediocre." Megumi gave Kaoru occasional cold glances

"If you have nothing good to say, then I'd advise get your face out of ours or I'll kindly move it for you!" he cracked his knuckles

"As you wish Shinamori-san!" she huffed away, giving Kaoru eye contact: she was in for it big.

Kaoru swallowed. Aoshi really wanted to know what high people would want with a poor-- erhh, scratch that, an unfortunate girl. Kaoru was one of the smartest girls who had won the school several awards, and yet she wasn't respected or appreciated. Though her shirts were not steam pressed, and pleated skirt sort of holy (holes in it) didn't mean she was some one to contempt. No! She wasn't!

She was one of the prettiest faces he knew, and to be honest, at one time he had fallen for her. She was his best friend ever since and he loved her for being who she was, even though her life wasn't as smooth as was his and many egotistical others. 

A plump looking man with brown pants, big glasses and a checked shirt came to Kaoru and asking her for her I.D, obediently she showed him where he took some glimpses and left.

After some tense fifteen minutes the P.T.A was placed on. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great honor to present to you, the Art Competition for 2003. Third place will take home five thousand dollars, while second place will take home fifteen thousand and last but not least, first prize will take home a comfortable fifty thousand. I hope our contestants will intrigue and bedazzle us, may the best three win." with that the first runner up came to the stage displaying their work.

Kenshin was fifth runner up, his art consisted of gia, the spirit of the earth, where magical fairies danced in the darkness of the night. It was extraordinary, the shades of the blues from baby blue to a wild magical twist of plum/navy made everyone gap.

Many 'oh's' and ah's were given off and the crowd simply went wild. As usual Kaoru was second of last, with help from Aoshi she carried her art onto the stage.

"BOO, GET HER DOWN!" a boy shouted

"Mr. Sagara, please don't!" the teacher fixed her glasses. The children laughed and Kaoru seem to blush in embarrassment.

"My art is part of me and is extremely deep!" she spoke

"Gosh, you think or you know?" somebody whispered in the crowd

The children laughed. Kaoru swallowed the lump and pulled the cloth off. 

For a moment the crowd was in silence.

"WHAT? IS? THAT?" Sano asked

"It's a painting of a weeping girl!" she explained showing them a bunch of brush strokes which she interpreted as a girl but they saw as chicken scratch. 

"Well MISS KAORU, it looks as if your work has been on serious malnutrition just like you! I guess like painter liker owner!" he spoke

Kaoru stood there completely baffled. Did he have no respect for her art. And note for those of them who didn't know, her art was most extraordinary not because of these black strokes, but because of the weight behind every stroke to the painting she manifested to it. She didn't use paint and water to paint this picture, oh no, but prefer her tears from each time her father beat her or her siblings and the dust of her dirty home. 

If you didn't see that in her art, then why the hell make such a stupid suggestion.

"Sagara-san, my art is not how you see it, and maybe when you see it like me you can appreciate it!" she spoke and left the stage stumbling with her painting.

After three rounds of the same senseless choosing, the winners were chosen.

"In third place is Misao Machimache for her portrait of Chinese politicians. Congratulations miss!" the man handed her the cheque which she snatched and ran off the stage with.

"In second place is Akira Kiyosato! Congratulations sir!" the man handed the boy the cheque whom bowed and accepted gratefully.

"In first place is, may I have a drum roll? (sano hit's the chair in front as a drum roll) is Kenshin Quanchii! Congratulations boy!" the man handed the red head boy his cheque who accepted flashily. 

Many girls, cheerleaders to be exact ran to him hugging and kissing his cheeks.

Kaoru watched on, never showing hate but a silent sadness. One of which was so beautiful and amazing it made her who she were. It made her flow so different. Kenshin caught her eyes, a lonely tear trickled down her cheek and she wished just for once she could be swarmed by beautiful and popular people…

It was easier to live stray than straight. Aoshi wiped her tear blocking Kenshin's eye contact. 

"You did great to me Kao!" he spoke

"Thank you Aoshi!" Kaoru whispered

"Urh, but how come the black is so grayish and why if I may ask, is the painting so weird?" he asked, it sorta slipped

Kaoru froze, "Aoshi, understand, when you look at my art, it's not paint and water together, but tears, pain and dust, the life of a poor girl in a black world!" she walked away, awfully hurt of this world…

Kaoru felt like drifting, and hating everyone, yet she wouldn't.

"Excuse me can I borrow your pen?" a girl asked

"Sure, yes you can my friend!" she handed the girl her pen

"Listen, I never said you were friend, so get it straight!" they girl marked something in her hand and then flung Kaoru's pen in her shirt, making a big blue blot on her shirt, Kaoru tried wiping it off but it only made the blot spread!

"Haahhaa! Dork!" the girl returned to the cheerleaders reenacting her encounter and event with dork over there, in other words, Kaoru…

Kaoru sighed. 'Life'

__________________________________________________________________

An: please continue to read. The fic will get better!

Please review… for Kaoru's sake…

__________________________________________________________________


	3. xxx 3 xxx

**Good girl gone Bad**

Fhb

Chapter 3- Live for me!

**Warning: Chapter 3 holds profanity and adult/sexual situations…) (DARK)**

"You know Aoshi you didn't have to carry my stuff!" Kaoru started. They both walked along the regular path to his house.

"No problem Kao! It's all cool!" he smiled. Kaoru giggled. Aoshi had come a long way. From ice he was broken to a creamy butter which Kaoru often toyed with, yet, never--abused. Aoshi was her best friend and abusing him would be the last thing she'd do. He acted under his own accord for her hurt and when people threatened her. Maybe it's because Aoshi saw her for her true worth…

"Your dad won't mind?" she asked worriedly

Aoshi stopped. "Yes Kaoru---" he spoke in a joke tone, not knowing he made her feel sad, "Kao--kao, I was just joking…you've been coming to my house once in a while and you think the man hates you? Please--that'd be the last thing he'd do. He considers you family…you got that my sister?" he toyed with the black man's slang…

"DMX is not working out for you Aoshi, drop the slang!" Kaoru giggled…

"Hey dog, you listening yo?" he made more slang's seeing Kaoru was not paying attention and walking in the distance, "Kaoru-yo, chick, aghh! Hey wait up!" he ran to her…

"So you're pretty sure your mom planned this whole thing?" he asked watching over the documents from the net.

"Yeh! I mean it makes a lot of sense…she didn't like my siblings and she definitely didn't like me! Why would she leave my dad, and target me like some kinna sick Shinobi? She had to be planning something before we were born…question is, what?" Kaoru thought…

Aoshi stopped surfing the net and held his head, "okay, okay, lemme get this straight, your mother set your dad up to be in some drug ring which is known as Takii Inc. which is one of the highest scientist incorporations in Japan. Andddd, further more, according to you and these stray web notes, the building was used in the year 1989 as a weaponry chamber used for storage of weapons which I presume she targets you with. You want to tell me Kaoru that your mom wants to kill you because of an unknown reason, yet she wanna when she has everything…it makes no sense! Why would she want to kill you?? Why she, don't you think it could be someone else? Why she?" Aoshi asked…

"I dunno! It's me she's targeting the most…" she spoke stressfully

"Kaoru, calm down…" she spoke

"Aoshi…I don't think a sniper man would aim at me for no reason you know!" she spoke…

"Sniper man, when did this happen?" he held her shoulders firmly, worried that she would hide the fact she were injured. He was often the one to worry in times like this.

"Tuesday…" she hoisted her head to eye level, her eyes were damp with tears…

Seeing the lonely tears, he quickly wiped them away…

Hugging her, he whispered he'd help her if his life depended on it…

"Be careful what you say…Aoshi…" Kaoru whispered…

"Aoshi!" a masculine voice called. Kaoru and Aoshi startled, quickly pulled apart. "I'm down here dad!"

Aoshi's father a military and NSA agent came down to check on Aoshi. Seeing the small girl on the side he smiled. He thought Kaoru was a member of the family, although she never saw it so…

"What you kids working on?" He asked…

"Um, urm…erhhh--" Aoshi stuttered "Home work" Kaoru jumped in…

"Hmm, alright then, if you guys need anything Ninsuko is upstairs. I'll be out for a while and Kaoru, make sure Aoshi doesn't go touching…" he spoke

Kaoru smiled…"yes sir!" she spoke

"Alright then, well I'll see you guys later…" he went back up the stairs…

When the coast was clear Aoshi let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks for thinking up something quickly…sometimes I think my dad acted the role of Sherlock…jeez" Aoshi sighed. Kaoru giggled.

"No probs!" she smiled…

"Oh Kaoru, I have something to show you…" he spoke…leading the way.

"Um, okay!" she obediently followed along. Aoshi took out his dad's id. 'I am so busted' Passing the card over the barcode reader the lights of the switch flickered on green. Then huge doors then opened. This metal structure carved an archway to a new area.

"Wow! Your house is amazing…" she whispered

"I know! Tell me about it!" he spoke

He walked in guiding her through a brightly lit archway. Many lights burned brightly making Kaoru wonder what was up with the lighting system. Aoshi turned around seeing Kaoru looking around in fascination. She naturally did this in museums and Science expo's, so this really didn't come to a shock for Aoshi.

"Kaoru!" he called firmly. She vigorously turned her head to him, "hmm?" she muttered.

"You coming?" he asked…

She smiled and ran toward him. He kept leading the way until they entered a huge machinery lab.

"WOW!" Kaoru exclaimed, amazed at how huge and updated this mechanics room was. Military personnel allowed only, read the sign, of course Aoshi walked right passed it, making Kaoru giggle. He was such the opposite of his father at times.

He turned around, making Kaoru stumble toward him. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking, my bad!" she weakly smiled.

"No probs Kao. Okay, the reason I called you in here is because there's this new project which was just transported from Kyoto Science and Military lab this week. This is top secret project, so whatever you do, don't spill it. I present to you, the, hold on, this word is kinna long, the Cloni-replica-gator. Clonireplicagator…" he smiled as if he completed a huge task. Aoshi pulled the cloth off revealing a huge cylindrical metal structure.

Kaoru bit her lips and with innocent eyes looked at Aoshi, "what does it do?" her voice was small…

"Well-- as it's name suggest, the cloni---replicagator, is urh, well a device-- actually, scratch that a machine which has the potential to replicate or clown stuff in extreme speeds. You place the materials in and I presume it makes as much as possible. It was a device that the military of Japan was working on ever since the beetles were born. So, that's a lot of years. It's suppose to be one of the most dangerous yet to me, coolest experiments scientists ever delve to create. If you know what I mean. So, you like it?" he asked…

"I don't like it…" she started, "you don't?" he asked in shock, "I love it!!" she grinned watching the machine from end to end. "How does it work?" she asked…

"Hhehe!" he scratched behind his ear, "if I knew I'd be playing up with it, but since I don't know, I'm pretty much lost…" he sighed…

"Oh!" she retorted. Biting her lips she turned around only to find a control panel. She read what was written at the top, "CLONIREPLICAGATOR CONTROL PANEL". Kaoru grinned. "Oh Aoshi" she started…

Aoshi mused toward her, seeing the flames of pure evil in her eyes, he took a couple steps back, "oh no kao, I'm not part of your evil plans, I am outha here!" he stumbled back on a table only to fall straight on his back.

"Oww, that's gotta hurt!" cringed Kaoru… running to his side she tried helping him up, "are you okay?" she sounded frantic. Aoshi weighed a ton thought Kaoru. Aoshi rubbed his head, evil thoughts consummated his way in his head after he saw Kaoru strenuously trying to pull him up. Aoshi bit his lips and pulled Kaoru to him.

"Wow!" she landed straight on him. She felt all his hardness under her soft body. His muscles were hard with strength.

Aoshi pulled her head to him, until she was looking directly into his eyes. He placed a hand around her waist and felt how she gasp.

"Aoshi…" she started…feeling every possible hard rippled muscle under her. He touched her cheek, making her feel uncomfortable. Her trailed his finger tips to her chin where he cupped it and looked into her eyes…

"Aos--" she was cut off by his fingers over her lips. "Shh" he hushed her…

Swallowing the lump, she nodded dumbly. Transfixed by her eyes, Aoshi was destined to touch as in the past, as well kiss what was not his… (an: don't hate me Aoshi and Misao fans)

Slowly yet hungrily Aoshi touched Kaoru's lips. Kaoru eyes flew open and immediately Aoshi deepened it. Kaoru was in shock yet battered down by this incident. Pulling away she went to side, looking at Aoshi in shock…

(**Author notes: I did not write anything sexual so please don't presume or assume it is—R- is for ppl who are of a certain age limit! I will not be persecuted for mild lime)**

"What are you doing? What about Machimache-san?" Kaoru asked, her eyes questioning him…

Aoshi blew his bangs from his face, 'I blew it kami…' he thought. Sitting up so his both knees were chin level, he looked up at her…

"What about her Kaoru?" he asked, voice cold…drained from all gentleness…

"--I--I, thought you liked her…coz I thought…" she started but Aoshi interjected…

"YEAH, Well you thought wrong! Everyone thinks I like Machimache, why? Is it written on my face? Is it so transparent that every time I walk pass the cheerleaders they say hey Machimache, there's your man. Listen Kaoru, as far as I am concerned Misao was and has never been my type. I've never liked bitches and to be god damn fricking frank with you, I don't like her--or her squad." he exclaimed, his words viperously cold. A lecherous shade of gray brimmed his eyes and Kaoru knew she had pissed Aoshi off 10 folds…

"I--I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so--SORRY!" she ran out the lab crying at what she caused…

"DAMN!!" Aoshi slammed the floor. His eyes bubbling with anger. His face was flustered in a cherry red, while his teeth were grinding against the other. He heard when the door banged and he knew Kaoru was out his door…

'I'm so sorry…Kaoru…'

Kaoru walked down the road, teary of what she caused upon her best friend. A dark road lead her through unsafe roads, one she would often avoid entering at nighttime. The path was dark, damp and poorly lit, yet she walked on, holding herself with her arms crossed.

"Hey babe!" someone called from the darkness. Laughter pinched the darkness making the drive of fright and panic kick in…

"She's a cute high school chick…" the man was soon joined by men. Ghetto boys and thugs of the outcast type. Bandana's tied in their head, silver chains around their neck and bad boy walks, really gave Kaoru a clue that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yes she was. They encircled her, leering at her young and clean body. Hormones consummated their body making evil thoughts conjure and spill by the actions of raping a young girl. "You want daddy to give you a kissie babe?" the guy asked.

"No thank you sir" she had lots of respect, and to be real frank, it was really needless. She tried to push through their small ring, but she was thrust against the wall. They wildly pulled at her clothes allowing her to scream in the pitch of darkness. Hands of evilness and desperation took her body. Feistiness. Life was really ebony now for Kaoru. She looked at the sky knowing that life was truly a game you never really win at, especially from a poorman's percept. Those moments of joy were often few and were accompanied by huge amounts of challenges and obstacles, one in which it took your all to triumph over. Yet, as her eyes scanned the night, it hit her like a ball connected to a ball. Her worth was none, she stopped her crying allowing all her fears, worries, pain's and mistakes to sink and thoroughly soak. She felt the cold wind against her body. She closed her eyes… 'was life so unfair, that every time we thought we found a light-- we realized, we found none…?' she hiccupped. The guy slowly was joined by his partners and soon they struck the petite female with surprise and pain. Kaoru was broken, and abused to full capacity. Her life was truly dark. No one could begin to assemble what she felt…

'If there is truly a god in this world, then I beg my savor to endow me in your light…'

'God…if you don't live in this world any more, then I don't beg savior for you to go on living for this world which has lost the true light of life and humanity. They all are crazy and drunk in their own lust of evil. Bliss can not be obtained without fault or pressure, but where is mine kami?…' 'where?' 'god, if you are out there, and don't consider living for this ill life of humanity, then please---live for me…'

**(When Deleting a fanfiction make sure you delete it for explicit sexual material. But before you delete someone's fic, know R- rating allows the indication of sexual material, it also allows the material to be present but not in explicit manners. My work does not contain explicit sexual stuff, and reporting me for the indirect presence and inexplicit rape, then you're not heeding your rules are you?) **

An: I hope everyone appreciates the chapter. I am sorry this is how the chapters are going but they will get better. I thank you for reading even though you did/didn't like it. I appreciate it.

Thank you everyone…--read again…

REVIEW


	4. xxx 4 xxx

**Good girl gone Bad**

Fhb

Chapter 4- This I promise you.

_Chapter contains a lot of violence…_

--

--

--

Another day comes and I am left to fend with the greater burden of being torn and un-virgin to this world. Must I bow my head and bury my shame as my baby---a pride which is most disgusting but worth?

--

--

--

'Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I am there, if you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside, would you even care? Maybe?. Must I become gothic in this world bearing my head low my hair drenched wet in my face blocking my eyes? Must I walked with an acid between my legs which rips me up every time I walk? Why has my life been the one to be black--not the girl next door or the cheerleader on the greener side of the field…why?'

A young girl hugged her books close to her, while her head was bowed to the floor, her hair in her face. Rims of saggy black were under her eyes. Her clothes still damp and her skirt slightly bloodied. No one could see it but it was there alright. Her hands were bandaged and same went for some parts around her waist. Her blue eyes were no longer burning bright with charm, but dying into worlds of black…

Aoshi observed his best friend walked past him with a gothic description exhibiting her. Many students huddled in the small groups and whispered distasteful things of the young girl. She did not care---she would not care. Jaded she was inside, yet she would not let her true emotions to become unveiled.

He watched as she limped up the small flight of steps, he quirked a quizzical brow which made his brows shadow his eyes in deep contemplation. 'What had happened last night?'…he needed to know--…

He pried his hands into his pocket and idly walked up the steps. As he walked near the cheerleaders the young girls got giggling and heckling him. He was very intoned and icy. No facial expression was emitted and to critics they'd rank him emotionless.

"Shinamori-san" spoke a pretty green eyes girl…

He stopped when he heard someone address him. He slightly turned his head to his shoulder.

She swallowed the tight lump in her throat and fumbled with her fingers.

"Urh--- I was wondering…" she started, her voice cracking…

He turned to her, his eyes lecherous as a predator in the wild. His eyes were daring and most beautiful, she found herself trapped in those artic pools until her friends pushed her a bit. She jittered and then began again, "I was wondering--if you don't have anything to do this weekend--if you'd like to come with me---" she was interjected by his crispy-spear ice voice.

"No…" he answered coldly which got her brink on tears…

"Why?" she whispered her lips quivering…

"You're a fake Machimache-san, I don't want you to façade this life you live which is the greatest lie to you and not to mention anyone you come in contact with. If your personality was a little nicer as some people I know, maybe I would have considered, but since you lack what you need to earn, I guess the odds are very well against you. Good day Machimache-san" he enrolled and with that he walked away into the crowds of high school students.

Misao's eyes were floating with silvery-blue, blinking just once made her tears trail down in perfect spears. She couldn't help herself, she cried in front of the entire High school. Many knew her to be a fierce tiger, bad weasel, ---an almighty Misao--but now all she was--was a reject.

Her tears ran from the tip of her nose and fell plainly on the floor splashing as a transparent flower to the floor. She ran from her friends not wanting to bear a burden nor a shame which she was being encompassed to.

--

--

--

Lunch came by quickly…many students frolicked from their classes to the café. Others went under the Sakura trees and for those were just plain bored, they indulged in some basket ball or cricket. I'm not sure if Japanese play that--the English plays it a lot--so I was wondering

Aoshi manage to catch Kaoru sitting on a bench in the hot sun. 'Was she mad?' the sun was hot since January was often the beginning of the hot season. He walked forward feeling the weight pulling within him. He kept walking knowing she may not feel right--but he had to find out what had happen…

He stood in front of her for a few minutes which made her a little irritated. She looked up slowly on her own timing when she felt she was being rude.

"Why hello Shinamori-san" she used the formality…

He weakly smiled at his name usage, feeling queasiness.

"Kaoru…can I speak with you?" he asked unsurely…

"Why of course" she smiled prettily, yet a lie stank within her, it emitted it's odour and Aoshi was left see it prancing in her eyes.

"Kaoru…um---I dunno how to say this…" he started…

"Say what?" she asked curiously…

"Say---that--I'm sorry for how stupid I acted yesterday" he decided to make an entrance…

"It's alright. Accidents happen" she hide the lie again with a smile…

"Arigatou…but urh…" he started again…

"But what?" she asked…

"Something's wrong with you---something happened last night--I could tell--what is it?" he asked.

She was silent for a couple moments, her head turned seriously into the North. She made sure her hair covered her face some more and Aoshi grew slightly angry, "Kaoru-chan--please" he held her hands for emphasis…

"It's nothing Aoshi…" she lied…she felt the weight of that lie.

"No--I know it's something. Tell me" he pulled her to him. She gasped. Pulling her hair from her face he inhaled the fright and hurt in her face. Her eyes gave off so much pain. She was suffering it so much and he couldn't say from what.

Revealed they were from Misao Machimache. She snarled. She still hadn't gotten over Aoshi. And now she knew, he was in love--with no other than the nerd of the century.

She sat on the steps watching the two, stray tears of anger leaking from her eyes…

'Why?' she wondered to herself…

Aoshi caressed his thumb on her cheek. Kaoru's eyes slowly brink on tears…

She hugged Aoshi and cried in his collar…

"It was awful Aoshi" she confessed….

He rubbed her back and worriedly tried helping her, "what was awful Kao?" he asked…

"Being…being" she stuttered her words…

"Being?" he inquired…

"R-raped" she trailed off into a whisper…

Aoshi's entire body went through a total melt-down and anger wave. He hugged her tighter and buried his face in her hair. His heart beat harder and felt weighed from the burden she walked with.

"Oh god Kaoru" he whispered…

She cried for there was nothing she could do again.

"I--I don't wanna be scared Aoshi" she whispered…

"Scared?" he whispered…

"I wanna be strong…not scared--or weak" she clenched her eyes and bit her lips to keep back the tears which were inevitable to come.

--

--

--

After school Aoshi promised Kaoru he would meet her, but plans changed as his class got kept back for talking…

Kaoru sat on the bench awaiting her best friend. No sooner was she joined along by Misao, Megumi, Yumi and Tomoe. The biggest cheerleaders in the school. She warmly greet them…

"Why hello Kaoru-chan…how have you been?" started Misao…

"I've been okay--and you?" she inquired…

"Fine--I was just wondering, if you wanna---I dunno hang out with us?" she asked…

"Oh, um…sure I would love to. But I have to wait for Aoshi-san" she confessed…

Misao screamed within, but knew exactly how to win…

"But it will only take a little while and I heard from his teacher that they're staying back till 3...so how about it?" she asked

"Well---alright then" Kaoru nodded and followed Misao.

First it seem normal as they passed out the school, but then their direction turned from South which was the town to North which was the old forest.

The sky became slightly darker but it didn't worry Kaoru much. Misao and the other girls kept running through the forest from Kaoru. She followed, her face feeling the cool sensation of forest air…

"Misao-san" she called…they turned around when they thought they were a good distance…

Misao, Megumi, Tomoe and Yumi aligned themselves into square with Kaoru in the center…

"You run very fast Misao-chan, all of you" Kaoru smiled…

"Stupid little girl… this is all a setup. I'm going to teach you a lesson lil tanuki. I'm going to make sure it's bleeding on your skin so you'll get it across in that stupid head of yours, that, AOSHI SHINAMORI IS MINE…YOU HEAR THAT, MINE." Misao went forward taking a long peace of bamboo and lashing Kaoru across the shoulder with it. Kaoru screamed out in pain…

She immediately stumbled to the floor clutching the sore shoulder. Misao gave her friends the go and they all beat the girl. Tomoe slammed her bamboo stick in Kaoru's face which made Kaoru's lips splash blood into the air. Megumi shoved her bamboo stick in her stomach which made a churn of blood arise. Yumi beat her shoulders to cut her off from movement. Misao kept madly beating Kaoru not caring where she hit her. The girls backed up when they saw what they had done. Misao was still beating Kaoru who was completely in blood. Misao lashed and lashed into Kaoru, her anger in every stroke. In horror they watch as the bamboo sword Misao held became redder and redder. So much blood was lost and Kaoru's screams pierced the forest silent symphony.

"HELP ME" she screamed…

Tomoe pushed Misao off, "Misao stop it---you'll kill her" Tomoe spoke seriously…

Misao looked at her angrily, "that's exactly the point…" Misao exclaimed…

"No--lets go" Tomoe pulled Misao away from Kaoru who wanted to kill Kaoru.

Kaoru in blood looked up the trees in pain. She swallowed the lump with pain which grew alarmingly out of hand.

Kaoru lied bleeding with her life escaping her. She was puddle and adore as a red rose on the floor, she whispered her siblings and Aoshi's name unconsciously in that world between life and death…

"AOSHIIIIIIIIII" she screamed one last time, wishing he would not have to discover her. 'Please live and take care of Machimache-san…she is just confused…take care, my best friend…' she trailed off…

--

--

--

Aoshi heard the scream near the forest as he was exited the school. Many birds flew out the trees of the forest. He went toward the forest…he listened but found no noises. Instead he searched for ki. He felt something, but this ki was as weak as an animal. Taking it into recognition, he found a bloodied person on the floor. Watching their face he saw it was no other than "Kaoru" he whispered…

Placing a hand on her neck he felt for her pulse…he dropped on his knees and buried his head into her bloodied neck.

"Oh no Kaoru---oh god no" he croaked, pain in his heart…

Had he been diseased to have a friend who transcends her pain to him in the life she is dubbed to live

"Why KAMI-SAMA--WHY---TELL ME WHY?" he screamed, pulling Kaoru to him…

'Why…' he clenched his eyes feeling his hate bubbling…

'Whoever did this is gonna get the biggest shitting up of their lives…' he swore…

'I aint gonna shit things up again…no--not again…'

'This I promise you…Kaoru

And though the world is offered to shadow, a light will be broken from the darkness and the sleep of darkness, as sustain as a stain it be, it will allow light to transcend, from the tears and those hearts that we keep close to us for many times to come.

--

--

--

An: I'm jaded and so will characters…

I am trying to get hurt across and it's hard…

Ppl who care plz be nice and review…

Nice ppl review…


End file.
